El don de liderar
by KeyGalley
Summary: Misaki nota pequeños detalles mirando a su familia del fútbol soccer.


Hubo una figura siempre cuidándolos a todos, cubriendo sus espaldas cuando sentían que no podían más. De hecho se parecía mucho a Misugi, con la ligera diferencia de que Jun era muy frágil; su vida tan complicada le valía perfectamente el título "as de cristal". Ahora, hablando de motes, a Hyüga no le daba mucho crédito ser llamado tigre; sus colmillos y garras no le serían útiles contra la agilidad de una pantera negra uruguaya o el ardiente disparo de un fénix alemán.

Kojiro era fiero, pero muy inestable, no tenía paciencia para seguir una línea de trabajo trazada para la ocasión. Sus pasos no era firmes, porque nunca los daba con la convicción de poderse quedar quieto por un rato. Siempre quería avanzar, incluso cuando ni siquera sabía caminar él ya quería correr. Y estaba bien, el que su sed de victoria fuera inagotable, pero eso era hablando sólo por sí mismo. Quizás pasaba algo similar con Tsubasa.

Sí, Ōzora era un gran capitán, había llevado a Japón al triunfo y nadie se atrevería a negarlo después de aquello. Pero cierto era que, al igual que Hyüga, tomaría la oportunidad de ir al extranjero en cuanto ésta se le presentara, sin pensarlo dos veces ni mirar atrás. Venga, cualquiera de ellos habría hecho igual; era sólo que Misaki dudaba si acaso alguno de los muchachos nipones sería capaz de viajar a otro país sin vacilar. A fin de cuentas, él mismo y Wakabayashi lo hicieron, medianamente por voluntad, y la otra mitad de la causa se debía a meros inconvenientes que aparecieron de la nada. En caso del guardameta, la decisión de Mikami-san; en el suyo, el oficio de su padre como pintor.

Y ya que se habla del portero, era justo adonde quería llegar: Wakabayashi partió a Alemania antes de que él mismo se fuera a Francia, pero lo que sí tuvo muy claro al haberle hecho compañía aquel verano en que sus amigos debieron competir en el tercer campeonato nacional entre secundarias, fue que Genzo no pasaba día sin pensar en ellos, sin llevar cuenta de las cartas que tendría que enviar para cerciorarse de cómo iban las cosas. Eso Tsubasa no lo hizo cuando se fue por fin a América, ni una vez.

El nuevo prodigio del fútbol soccer podía ser un genio, pero Wakabayashi había nacido con el don de liderar, y eso nadie iba a quitárselo. Misaki no lo decía, pero siempre notó los pequeños detalles como éste; era muy observador. Desde su primera derrota personal sufrida ante la "golden combi" del Nankatsu, el Super Great Goalkeeper cambió de una manera radical: él se otorgó a sí mismo el cargo de hermano mayor, siempre cuidando de todos, trantando de animarlos a su modo para mejorar los puntos débiles que nadie se atrevía a señalarles.

Él lo hacía como si no le costase, y Misaki mismo lo habría creído así si no fuera por Kojiro, quien desmintió la mala actitud que Genzo había tomado durante un amistoso previo al torneo internacional sub-16. De no ser por eso, Taro seguiría creyendo que Wakabayashi no sólo no sentía ningún pesar al regañarlos, sino que le complacía. No era así para nada. Al mejor cancerbero del Japón, y potencialmente del mundo entero, también le dolía hasta cierto punto ser tan directo, pero no había otra forma de hacerles entender lo dura que puede ser la vida. Fue por su bien, y entonces Misaki descubrió la esencia de ser líder.

No era sólo entregar buenos resultados después de un partido, o tener la fuerza para impedir que detengan tu marcha; no era aplicar tácticas y estrategias funcionales al juego o desplegar tus magníficas alas de águila y rozar el cielo; no eran las ganas de mostrar a todos la misteriosa destreza marcial con la que atajas cualquier tiro, o entrenar duramente y salir al campo deseando lo mejor, apoyando a tus amigos, entregándolo todo; y ni siquiera dar bonitas palabras de aliento, alumbrar la completa extensión de la cancha con la cálida sonrisa del Príncipe del Sol o el valiente resguardo de un "red stopper", era suficiente.

Nada de eso. Cada integrante del equipo tenía cualidades distintivas, pero ninguno las armonizaba. Ninguno las usaba del todo fuera de su respectivo rol ofensivo/defensivo. En cambio aquel muchacho de gorra inconfundible... Aquél podía estar dentro o fuera del partido, entrenando, leyendo e incluso viendo televisión; pero siempre estaba ahí, dispuesto y listo. Preparado para lo que viniera y ayudar en lo posible, incluso sin reconocimiento. Incluso si era odiado. Misaki podía entender con sólo verlo: se trataba de tener la cualidad indicada en el momento adecuado.

Ser capaz de callar o de gritar, mirar desde las sombras o brillar si se requiere; conocer tanto el orgullo como la humanidad. Ser líder es un don auténtico, natural y único, como el mismo Genzo Wakabayashi.


End file.
